The present invention relates to a projector, a projected image adjustment method, and a program for projecting an image while correcting the shape of the image.
When a projector projects an image onto a screen or the like, the projected image may be distorted. As a method of correcting such distortion of an image, JP-A-2005-286572 proposes a method in which the user adjusts the position of a projected image so that the four corners of the projected image coincide with the four corners of a projection target such as a screen, the aspect ratio of the projection target is calculated based on position adjustment information, and position correction information is generated based on the aspect ratio so that the projected image has a predetermined aspect ratio, for example.
However, when a projector projects an image with an aspect ratio of 4:3 when the aspect ratio of the projection target is about 4:3.1, the image is not projected at the upper end and the lower end of the projection target, whereby the user may have a wrong impression. A non-display area also occurs on the projection target when a sensed image is affected by an error due to optical distortion, noise, resolution limits of a sensing section, and the like, whereby the user may also have a wrong impression.